Hagrid's Heart
by Manolight
Summary: Hagrid has always been poor with women. But when the woman of his dreams enters into his life, he completely blows it. Or so he thinks. This is a story about how the love of Rubeus Hagrid and Olympe Maxime blossoms despite continuous heartache and rejection.
1. Chapter 1

This is a love story from the perspective of Rubeus Hagrid and Olympe Maxime, which takes place at the end of the Triwizard Tournament. Ive always felt like these two deserved a story of their own in which their personalities, history and romantic relationship comes though. Here is my attempt. I hope you all enjoy.

My story is rated M because it gets much more graphic in latter chapters.

All Characters belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

Hagrid sat in the dim light of his hut listening to the soothing rhythm of rain trickling outside. On this particular night he neither had the will to surround himself with the company of his fellow professors, nor posses the motivation to cook anything for himself. All the man could do was sit, Fang at heal, and relive his actions on the night of the Yule Ball.

It had been five long months since that horrible Skeeter article announced his _heritage_ to the world, outing him as the half-breed he was always so ashamed of. However, Hagrid wasn't currently occupied with what that Skeeter woman published about him. No, it was his actions towards the only woman he felt so deeply for that played in his memory like a broken record.

"If I only waited," the half-giant thought to himself, "got to know her better, perhaps… perhaps…"

Hagrid lingered on this thought for a while. "Perhaps what?" he continued to himself. He had festered on exact thought for months, only to arouse a clutter of conflicting emotions.

"Yea, so what? I've 'ad others. Plenty o' them…" he continued aloud, justifying his sexual past to some unknown defendant, "...though, most 'ave been curious 'bout me size, so to speak. Curious 'bout what the 11' foot giant 'as packaged away. No, not 'bout me person or soul but…" Hagrid stopped there. His sudden outburst of thought woke up his dozy companion and now had a pair of lazy eyes looking right up at him.

It was true that Hagrid has had many lovers throughout the years and by no means was short of inexperienced. However, his suitors were women who took an interest in him because of his noticeable size. Many of his past 'flings' were the least bit interested in the loving heart or gentile soul of the enormous man, but mainly intrigued by what they imagined to hang between his legs. True, he's never disappointed their expectations, which aroused a small feeling of pride in the giant. But mainly, it made him feel a deep sense of insecurity.

"Ah, ain't no one ever going to love me," He grimly thought, "I blew it with the one woman who I could 'ave a real relationship. O'lymp knew the pain o' bein different… HA! But she ain't goin' ter admit THAT. Why would I to be with a woman who's ashamed o' what she is? Ain't no way I'm lyin' to meself!"

Hagrid knew that wasn't true. He was lying to himself, and he knew it.

"But…" he started out loud, only to receive the raised eyebrows of his lazy boar-hound. "O'lymp knows the pain. O' course she do. But no woman, let 'lone a MADAME would admit that. As well, wouldn't mind a woman with some true meat on 'er bones, ya' know. A woman a could 'old without hurtin' er, if ye get me drift." He chuckled the last part down to his canine companion, who only started blankly back at his master with a slightly cocked head.

Hagrid had always been extremely delicate with his suitors, considering the fact that he was petrified by the thought of accidently snapping a woman in two. However, that primal voice which never truly dies out within a man aroused a very animalistic thought.

"I wouldn't 'ave to hold back with 'er, now would I? Not that I'd hurt 'er, but she never struck me as the 'delicate flower' type. Her eyes- them big beautiful black eyes- always seemed like they had a fire ragin' behind 'em. Must be that French blood in her; passionate an' feisty they are. O' I bet O'lymp is dyin' for a bloke like me givin' er the attention she deserves. A bloke that worship a woman 'er size like the goddess she is and, if she'd let me, a little more."

With a sly smile painted across his face, the giant let out a deep chuckle. Voicing his juvenile fantasies was something Hagrid didn't do often, but despite their fallout on the night of the Yule Ball, the half-giant never prevented these thoughts from lingering in the back of his mind. The man couldn't help it, regardless of the emotions he harvested towards her; these 'thoughts' would sneak up on regardless of what the man might have been doing. Randomly, images of Olympe's graceful figure would consume his mind, swaying sensually to some sweat music he couldn't hear, catching him off guard by bring a warm sensation to his lower stomach. Reminiscing about the time they spend getting to know one another, Hagrid's heart would melt remembering how her plump lips would slightly purse before turning into a coquettish smile. He would often find himself lying awake well into the night fantasizing about those voluptuous velvety lips fervently interlocking with his, occasionally biting his lower lip or giving him a playful lick.

Even worse was when he would occasionally see her eating at the staff table when he decided to have meal in the great hall. Most of the time Olympe would be consumed in a book as she ate, barely paying attention to the food in front of her, as she would write notes for her next class. On occasion she would be idly chatting with who ever struck up a conversation with her, which would cause Hagrid to be overcome with an immature sense of hostility towards her.

Hagrid was tenacious about making sure she never caught his making occasional glances and unknown to him, she would be doing the same. Occasionally, he couldn't help but notice her long delicate neck that led into a tasteful décolletage, decorated by elegant collarbones. She once caught him staring right at her as he was seemly frozen and time, fork lingering in his mouth with a piece of meat still attached. He quickly realized that she was staring right at him and met her eyes before hastily looking back down at him food, face blushing a magnificent shade bright red. Hagrid was too busy imaging himself kissing his way down her neck as she forcefully pushed her body up against his to realize that she looked up from writing her lesson plans to reach for the ratatouille to her left. Considering how embarrassed he felt, he neglected to notice that her lips curled into a frown. As much as he resented her reaction the night of the Yule Ball, Hagrid couldn't help his lingering mind from drifting upon the unique beauty of the French woman.

"Who the hell am I kiddin. I blew it, 'nd there's no turnin' that around," Hagrid declared to his boarhound. "Best get me mind off it; it ain't to good to linger on the past, especially when it holds no future."

At that moment the half-giant propelled himself out of his massive armchair and made his way towards the entrance of his hut.

'Common, Fang. We got a maze to finish up."

* * *

Madame Maxime watched from the window of her office as the Hogwarts caretaker made his way towards the Hogwarts Quittich pitch. Walking by without even a glance towards the mansion of a carriage, Olympe couldn't notice the feeling of disappointment that came over her.

"Putain de merde," she swore under her breath as she tossed he quill to the opposite side of her table. She missed him. She missed him terribly.

"What was I thinking? Why did I act so asininely to a man who was pouring his heart out to me," she thought to her self, "one of the only men who has ever made the effort. I should have kissed him or at least changed the subject, but I foolishly got carried away with my damn emotions. He was offering me no offense; it was quite the contrary, you stupid woman."

It wasn't like she neglected to apologize. Three months back she approached Hagrid while he was digging a massive patch near his cabin in hopes to make peace. Unfortunately, her attempted ended in a heated argument in which, realizing her loss, she left with unresolved sense defeat.

"Ugh," she thought to herself. "Why the hell is the man being so stubborn?"

"Oh why do you care if you ever speaking to him again?" whispered her conscious, "He is simply a professor at Hogwarts, our rival school, nothing special."

"Ouais." She answered aloud the small voice in her head.

"But," the voice continued, "a very tall, rugged, and masculine professor. One who makes you feel _small_ in his presence." She didn't combat the voice knowing full well of the truth behind its words. "Don't kid yourself, Olympe. You can't help but notice how burly and strong he is; He handles your herd of Abraxans like they are mere ponies. Don't deny that you've laid awake at night imagining how easily he could handle you."

"Oh quiet!" She stated to the voice. She didn't want to continue down _that_ train of thought, considering that it only lead to self-resentment and frustration.

The voice was on to something though. Olympe was missing the time they spent getting to know one another at the beginning of Tri-Wizard tournament. At first she was skeptical of the untamed and wild-looking and man, believing that there must have only been a slight attraction based on their mutual height. However, after getting to know him she was surprised to find out how much of the two got on so well. Hagrid was kind, warm, considerate, funny (when his nerves didn't get to him) and very intelligent when it came to magical creatures. He was the only person, besides her self, who her herd of Abraxans immediately warmed up to and let handle without issue. They still do to this day and despite their mutual hostility, Hagrid still treats them with the best of care.

Olympe sighed to herself. "What eez ze point of reminiscing," she said allowed, "eet eez pointless. He eez too stubborn, and so are you. After ze third task, we will never 'ave to see him again. So stop ziz madness, Olympe."

With this thought, she decided it was best to continue her work and picked up her quill once again to commence on boring paper work in hopes to distract her mind from Rubeus Hagrid.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mad- gasp- ame Maxime?" Professor McGonagall panted before quickly gathering her breath and poise, "Professor Dumbledore needs to see you in his office. Immediately. It is of the utmost importance."

Madame Maxime gazed down at the frazzled Hogwarts Professor in confusion. There was no doubt that Professor McGonagall's words had a tone of utmost urgency. She was practically beginning Madame Maxime.

"D'accord, Madame McGonagal," Madame Maxime responded, "I vill be zere sh-"

"Excellent," Professor McGonagall interrupted. "Thank you for your cooperation and for your utmost haste, Madame." With that the Hogwarts professor turned and practically ran from the Beauxbatons carriage.

It was less than an hour ago that the inconsolable Hogwarts champion, Harry Potter, had appeared in front of a massive crowd of cheering and adoring spectators, clutching to the Tri-wizard cup and the body of the other Hogwarts' Champion, Cedric Digory. It took less that thirty seconds for the jovial air of festiveness to notice that something was terribly wrong. With in a matter of seconds, the applauds and cheers of festivity turned into cries of anguish and disbelief. With the quickness of an experienced mother, Madame Maxime managed to swoop her students away and escort them back to the carriage to mitigate any possible catastrophe (besides the one they just witnessed).

It was a warm summer night and Olympe made her way quickly up the Hogwarts grounds. Her long legs were swift and strong, which helped her clear the usual ten-minute journey of her student in less than three short minutes. As she dodged students and confused on lookers, Madame Maxime weaved through throngs of disordered Hogwarts students as professors and prefects desperately attempted to direct people to their dormitories. As the half giantess weaved through the crowds of dispersed and upset students, she moved with a grace and agility that most would applaud if they were not so engaged in conversation about the tragedy of Cedric's death. As she ascended up the Castle's staircase, easily covering eight steps with each stride, she felt a sense of gratitude over the fact that all the Hogwarts students were too busy discussing the earlier events to listen to their prefects; it permitted the half giantess to scale six flights of stairs with only dodging four or five students.

Arriving at the sixth floor, the half-giantess dashed down the main corridor to arrive at a statue of a giant hippogriff. However when she reached the stature, the staircase leading to Dumbledore's tower had already been opened and was seemingly waiting for her to climb up. Crouching down to make sure she didn't bang her head on the way up, Madame Maxime swiftly ascended the stairwell to hopeful find and open office door and an explanation awaiting her. Instead she was met with the exact opposite.

Rubeus Hagrid was standing up against the wall of Dumbledore's waiting lobby, nervously drumming his hands upon his thighs. Looking up expecting to greet Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid was rather surprised to catch the eyes of a confused and winded Olympe Maxime. For a second, he could only focus on the beauty of her large deep auburn eyes; they had such a warmth and depth to them that he felt like he could stare at them for ages. However, as quickly as that thought flashed through his mind, feelings of rejection and anger came swooping over him.

"WHAT ARE YA DOIN' HERE?" Hagrid said angrily propelling himself from the wall. Incautiously, the stance he adopted was rather aggressive and some what threatening.

"What? What am I doo-ing 'ere?" Olympe responded bringing herself up to her full and impressive height. "I waz sent by Dumbly-dore. Que-ce que tu fai… What are you doo-ing 'ere!"

"I've been asked by Dumbledore, 'o course."

They both stood in silent for a second, realizing that Dumbledore had called two individual meeting, but rather one that involved the two of them. However, neither wanted to be the one who refused the headmaster based on emotions they felt for each other nor walk out on what seemed to be an extremely important meeting.

For what seemed like minutes, they both stood at their full heights glairing into one another's eyes, each refusing to be the one who broke eye contact. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Olympe broke the silence.

'What do you wantz from me, 'Agrid?." She said in a defeated tone. "I just don't know."

"What do I want from yeh? What do yeh mean ' _What du you wantz from me'_ " He said in precise but rather snarky imitation of her accent. "Yeh broke me heart, yeh left me fer the world ter ridicule, and yeh let me-self throw me at yeh just ter play me 'long like a sucker!"

"You are ridicu-los, 'Agrid! I did none, abzolutely NONE of zoze things. Oui, I may 'ave over reacted but it was a question zat any person would take offense too! 'Owever, I realize zat I was wrong! I 'ave tried apologizing multiple time, yet you 'ave repeatedly denied and rejected me. What am I suppozed to do? Crawl to you begging?"

"A sincere apology! I lived up to what I am, yet yeh hide 'nd deny the truth! I put me job, me 'eart, 'nd me life on the line to tell yeh teh truth, yet yeh squashed me heart like it been nuthin to ye'h."

"'Agrid," she said in desperation. "Non, I never intended to 'urt you."

"Yet yeh did."

"Fine, 'Agrid! Would you like to know ze truth?" She asked in an impressively demanding voice.

"Yea, O'lymp." Hagrid responded taking a step closer to the half-giantess, "Tell me the supposed truth, why don't yeh!"

"Ov course I am 'alf-gaint! Look at me." She virtually yelled these words as she took a step closer to the man, gesturing at her body up and down, stressing every syllable with some sort of hand gesture. " Zere 'as not been a day of my life where I 'ave not been reminded of ze reality of my existence. Ze same is true with you, non?" She glared at him with angry tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"At first, when I was a child, zey thought it vas skelo-grow! 'Owever, skelo-grow eez temporary. As I continued to grow, ze more and more eet was reaffirmed that eet was non skelo-grow but rather some genetic oddity. A mutation so to speak. Unfortunately, unlike you 'Agird, I 'ad no parents to tell me, because I was dropped on ze steps of an orphanage wee-th out a letter, wee-th a out trace, et wee-th out identity. So I grew up every day of my life being tormented wee-th out knowing what I was! A supposed 'alf breed zat 'er own parents were even too ashamed to love. Is zat what you want to 'ear, NON?"

"O'lymp." He started.

'Owever,' she cut him off, as she tilted her head down to hide the one or two rouge tears that escaped from her eyes. 'If ze suspicion's are confirmed by ze general public, I will for sure looze ze only thing I 'ave! Beauxbatons est ma vie, 'agrid! I will not looze ze one thing of meaning over a factor of my existence zat I 'ave NO control over."

"O'lypm." Hagrid said in almost a whisper. She was to angry to respond and simply continued to look down. "O'lypm?"

"QOUI!" she yelled back at him. As she looked up, Olympe noticed that the wild looking man had come about arms length away from her, his warm beetle black eyes staring down at her from under two massive bushy eyebrows.

"O'lymp," he said slowly reaching out to grasp her hands in his. Hagrid almost forgot how 'small' Olympe's hands were in comparison to his heavily muscular and calloused hands. Despite the roughness, he caressed them gently as he slowly pulled her closer towards him. Olympe looked away as she held back tears of rage and repressed emotions. However, she did not object when the giant of a man pulled her forward.

''Agrid," she said angrily as her whole body shook.

"O'lymp. All I ever wanted was tha'. Honestly."

She looked at him stupefied. After six months of failed attempts of contact, it was her tears that brought him back. If this were any other night, Olympe would have jinxed him half way to St. Mungo's for everything that had just played out. However, for some reason or another she let the giant man pull her towards him.

Olympe almost forgot how she felt in Hagrid's wake. Where she towered above the world at a massive 11 foot 2 niches, Hagrid was an impressive 11'8. Anyone standing six feet below would notice the difference, but rather just register the both of them as large. Yet for the first time in months, Olympe felt small in the shadow of this enormous man who was sweetly gazing down at her. His massive calloused hand gently cupping her face only reaffirmed her sentiments.

Hagrid could only stare at the beautiful face his hands were caressing. As his thumb gently wiped away tears from her right eyes, he couldn't help but take in the exquisiteness standing right before him. Olympe's beautiful olive skin, large auburn eyes famed by long black lashed, her high check bones complimented by a strong yet feminine jawline, and her smooth black hair pulled back in a neat bun were all features that he could help but admire. However, it was her juicy dark lips he so often dreamed about that made his stomach churn. To him, she was the emblem of perfection.

Finally, Hagrid took his left hand and gently cupped the other side of Olympe's face. Tilting her head so that her eyes would meet, Olympe stared up into two warm beetle black eyes, realizing the genuine warmth and kindness within them. At this moment, Hagrid realized what he needed to do.

"Oh, fuck it." He said leaned in to a deep and passionate kiss.

To his surprise, Olympe did not pull back or reject. Rather, the giantess slowly began to wrap her arms around his neck as she leaned into him, heatedly intertwining her lips and tongue with his. For what seemed like five minutes, the two of them were inseparable.

Suddenly, Olympe forcefully separated her self from the man kissing her with zeal only to slap him hard across the face. Utterly dumbstruck, Hagrid looked down the French woman who just struck him across the check only to see her fiercely glaring back at him

"Guess I deserved tha', O'ly..mmm" Yet before he could finish apologizing, he found himself once more being enthusiastically embraced by a pair of large lips as her arms tightly locked around his neck.

Returning her gusto, Hagrid couldn't help but grab a hold of her shapely yet firm buttocks as she sensually bit his lower lip, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his. Luckily for them, she was wearing a dress of flowing material that allowed her a wide range of mobility. Hagrid was tremendously grateful for this.

As though she was a feather, Hagrid lightly pushed her up against one of the walls of the waiting room as she rubbed her hands through his long mane of thick black hair. For any other woman, the 'light force' Hagrid used would have shattered their pelvis, but Madame Maxime was too busy entangled in his lips to even notice.

"O 'Agrid," she moaned into his mouth. "Plus… oui, plus. Je te veux."

Hagrid had absolutely no idea what she was moaning about, nor did he care. He just continued on, living up every moment of her. As his hand groped her left thigh and the other caressed the curve of her hip, he pushed his body into hers with force only to have her respond by tightening her embrace. Hagrid may have no been able to understand what her words meant, but he did understand what her body was saying.

"Hem. Hem."

A light cough coming from the other side of the lobby had caused the two half-giants to hastily break their lips away from each other.

Albus Dumbldore was standing at the entrance of the stairwell, beaming at the two half-giants through a pair of deep blue eyes over his half moon spectacles. To their surprise, he was affectionately smiling at them.

"Ah. Well, I finally come upon some good news tonight; you two have finally… uh.. resolved your differences." He said with a smile that did fully hide the exhaustion on his face. "If I wasn't so tired, I would kiss the both of you myself for sparing me the trouble and effort."

Hagrid released his grip from Madame Maxime. Blushing bright, the French woman stood up straight and began fixing her dress to its proper fit. She, of all people, could not believe she was caught mid-snogg in the lobby of her highly respected peer. With a slight bow, the woman let out an embarrassed, "Uh. Dumbly-dore."

"My dearest Madame," he said with a smile and slight tilt of his head. "Rubeus."

"Dumbledore, sir." He half-giant said with a coy smile that was only decipherable by the slight twitch of his beard. Hagrid was too overtaken by joy to feel embarrassed by his actions. On the contrary, he was quite proud to have been caught snogging Madame Maxime.

"Now, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt the both of you but we have urgent business to attend. Making amends can wait. Madame," he gestured his had towards his office door, opening it with a non-verbal spell. At this, Madame Maxime followed his signal by walking past both Hagrid and Dumbledore, leaving the two of them in the lobby.

"Sorry 'bout that, Professor." Hagrid chuckled as he followed the headmistress into the office. "Got a bit carried away there."

In response, Dumbledore let out a small-amused laugh at his dear gamekeeper's remarks. "Ah, my dear Rubeus, I wouldn't expect anything less that an a passionate apology from you."

A Dumbledore began to follow Hagrid into his office, he couldn't help but over hear the conversation that the waiting-room portraits were having.

"How far do you think the giants would have gone if Dumbledore did interrupt?"

"For the sake of a show, I was hoping they would go much further. Though I will admit, for such a tall woman she has quite the set of legs on her." 


	3. Chapter 3

The two half-giants were silently making their way down the Hogwarts grounds after experiencing a night that seemingly dragged on forever. Waking up that morning, neither of them would have never in their wildest dreams predicted the events that unfolded. The death of a tri-wizard champion, reports of the Dark Lord's return, and a passionate make-up in the waiting room of Dumbledore's office. However, those events paled in comparison to the task that the Hogwarts's headmaster proposed: Hagrid and Olympe Maxime would spend the summer attempting to win-over the dwindling population of the once vast and great giant clans. It would be a mission that would take months to accomplish, for Dumbledore warned that they would be watched and would need to travel with out magic in order to evade the peevish eyes of the ministry.

As the two traversed the sloping grounds making their way towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid couldn't help but smile despite the horrid news that the Dark Lord had just returned. The gigantic man was too busy trying to contain his enthusiasm. Finally kissing the woman that occupied his mind for the last year only to have her reciprocate his passion with an equal fervor made Hagrid almost sick with joy. In addition to that, the man wanted to cry out in pure elation at the fact he would be spending the next three months with disguised as a 'couple' on a mission for Dumbledore. Little did he know that the woman to his right shared his exact sentiments.

"Well, 'ere yeh are O'lympe," Hagrid said stopping in front of the sparsely lit Beauxbatons carriage, "Perhaps we could meet tomorrow to discuss what we should be doin' regarding you-know-what?" He proposed this last question rather bashfully, attempting to conceal his over whelming delight in regards to their dangerous task.

After all that had happened to night, Olympe was in no mood to return to a quite carriage or the emptiness of her sleeping quarters.

"'Agrid," she began gazing towards his cabin, "perhaps we could discus ze situation tonight? Perhaps in your 'ome? If you would 'ave me?"

Hagrid, who couldn't believe his ears, had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Nope, he wasn't dreaming and his pinch did hurt.

"Sorry 'bout not tidyin' up. Wasn't expectin' company," Hagrid mumbled apologetically as he held the cabin door open for Olympe a few minutes later. As she led her self into the large yet cozy space of the gamekeeper, Olympe couldn't help but smiling about the humble rustic charm of the gamekeeper's home.

Clapping his enormous hands together, the man nervously continued, "Please, make yer self at 'ome. Can I get ya' anythin' – cup'a tea, butter beer, umm… some o' that wine ya like so much?"

Realizing the slight anxiety in the man's tone, she turned to him and gave a warm smile. "Non, 'Agrid." She responded, "But zank you. Oh 'ELLO DOGGIE! I 'AVE MISSED YOU"

"Ya' don't say?" Hagrid said beaming as the elegant French woman greeted the boarhound with adoration. For a woman of such refinement, it was a relief to Hagrid that as she did not seem to mind the slobber or fur that came along with the Fang. He was always so self-cautious about his 'lowly state' around Olympe, and thought that woman with such sophistication and grace would condemn the simplistic life he led. But the fact that she was taking a seat at the enormous round table while still affectionately rubbing Fang's ears made his heart flutter.

"May I make ze fire, 'Agrid? It eez dark out zere, and in 'ere az well."

'O'course, O'lymp!" With that, the giantess pulled her wand from a hidden compartment in her dress and lazy it flicked it at the fireplace, filling the hearth with a crackling fire.

"'Mind if I quickly change?" Hagrid asked breaking his eyes away from the flame.

"Quoi?" The French woman responded, not particularly understanding the British idiom.

"O' I mean me clothing. Sorry, just still in me workin' garbs and, ya' know, been 'andling creatures all day." He said with a chuckle. He always found her cute when she was slightly confused.

"But ov course, 'Agrid. It eez your 'ouse, non?" She teased him, still stroking Fang's head, which was resting lazily in her lap while slobbers of droll dipped down onto her dress. "Mon dieu, you are too polite."

Hagrid face began to blush bright pink; he missed her kittenish sense of humor. Walking over to his small dresser, Hagrid began rummaging through a drawer only to pull out off white button-down tunic that Professor McGonagall gave him as a birthday gift roughly a decade earlier. Hagrid, being someone who never had luck finding proper fitting clothing, cherished this shirt and only used it for special occasions – very special occasions.

As Hagrid began unbuttoning his auburn work shirt, Olympe could help but notice the muscles that were slowly being revealed in front of her. To her disbelief, a powerfully chiseled physique, similar to that of a professional strongman, was hiding underneath the many layers of ill-fitting clothing. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched the man remove his shirt to reveal powerful arms and a wide chiseled back, all crafted by countless years of manual labor. The various scars and an aesthetic amount of hair highlighting his abdominals and chest made her almost drool. He was truly a mountain of muscle.

"C'est extraordinaire. Vous êtes vraiment le Roi de la Forêt," she unintentionally muttered as she stared openly at his torso.

"What?" Hagrid said in a confused tone as he buttoned up the tunic. It fit perfectly; the fabric hugged in a way that highlighted his muscled physique.

"I was zaying," She continued as her eyes followed the massive man as he made his way towards a the cabinet where he kept his kitchen tools, "zat you are what my studentz call you."

"Oh, what are they callin' me? The Big Oaf," Hagrid scoffed as he grabbed two bucket-sized glasses and a bottle of what appeared to be wine. Placing them in front of her, he grabbed a massive hand-carved chair from the other side of the table and placed it comfortably close to the French woman.

"Non. Zey refer to you as le Roi de la Forêt meaning ze 'King of ze Forest," the Olympe said with a for-your-information expression, pouring each of them half the bottle.

"Ohh.." He said as his face flushed a deep red. "Now that's kind o' them."

"It eez a very endearing term, non? You are a large, warm and wild man who eez a protector ov all creatures. Seeing ze muscles you 'ave," she said looking up and down at the man closely sitting next to her, "one could say zat you are a beast yourself."

Hagrid let out a chuckle as he took a deep swig of wine.

"Well, if I knew ya' would of fancied me muscle," responding as he wiped some wine away with the back of his palm, "I would o' been walking around in nothin' but a pair of form fittin' trousers a long while ago. Probably would of mortified all of teh students, but wouldn't o' mattered knowin' you loved it."

"Oh shut it, you over sized boy," she said lightly slapping him on the thigh, then indulged her self with a sip of wine before continuing poking fun at the man next to. "I 'ave over'erd, many times, students curiously speculating about you… mainly curios about your, ummm, size."

"HA! Is that so? I reckon teenagers are curious regardless o' nationality. I occasionally over hear a student 'ere o' there questionin' my, uhhh, measurements. If ya' catch me drift, O'lymp. I've 'eard plenty 'o comments wonderin' if I was truly 'alf-giant EVERYWHERE."

"Can you blame zem, 'Agrid? I 'ave often wonder ze same thing," she mindlessly said. Quickly realizing the gravity of the words that just left her lips, a out right confession that she thought of him sexually, she buried her face in the mug sized glass and took a huge swig. Hagrid, who was in mid-sip, snorted in to bucket sized glass. The woman he had been fanaticizing about for the last year just admitted to thinking about him in a manner that made him very happy.

Breaking a way from his mug with some wine dripping form his mustache, Hagrid couldn't help but let out an impressively deep laugh. Catching his breath and wiping his upper lip, he couldn't help but turn to her and taunt, "Well, well, well, O'lymp. Seems like ya' been thinking 'bout me, haven't ya."

"So, what eef I 'ave. You 'ave a problem with zat, Monsieur 'agrid?"

"Nooo, o' course not" he said scooting his chair closer to hers so that he could rest his arm on the top rail of her chair. "I'm positively flattered. Truly. I, uh, well I'd be lyin' to ya if I said I wasn't doin' the same. You know 'ow I reacted to you in Dumbledore's office. Couldn't control meself, in all 'onnestly. Been thinking about ya for months."

This made her lips pursed in to a playful smile. Hagrid, who was siting with one hand on his thigh and one arm around the back of her chair, could help but notice a twitch in his trousers as the woman elegantly rotated her entire body towards him. Perhaps it was the wine or the ambiance, but he couldn't help but feel that his 'sentiments' were being reciprocated.

"I missed ya, O'lymp. Not just yer beauty, but yer kindness, humor, intelligence, and genuinely beautiful self. When I first saw ye, I was attracted to your beauty and o'course yer size. But with in the moment I met ye, I knew that ye were absolutely gorgeous, in-side-out. Ye won my heart the moment I saw how amazin' and gentile ye were with animals, I nearly…"

Before he could finish, Hagrid felt the sensation of a pair of plump lips pushing up against his. Olympe had threw her entire self on to the man professing his lover for, pressing her entire body weight in him. Immediately Hagrid reciprocated by pulling her on to his lap. With her legs draped around his, her arse position perfectly in his palms. She began to entangle her hand in his soft beard as the other wrapped around his neck and started to grind her pelvis against his.

"Je te veux," She whispered in his between passionate kisses, "Je te veux, 'Agrid!"

Hagrid had no idea what she was saying, nor did he care but her words only aroused him further. Standing up with Olympe still wrapped tightly around him, he made towards his massive bed in the corner, gently lowering her on to his handmade quilt.

Hagrid quickly removed his shirt before throwing it across his cabin before lowering himself down on top her. Continuing to passionately kiss, Hagrid began to trace his lips down her neck, occasionally giving her a light nip before burring his face in her breasts.

"How do ye get this damn thing off," he moaned after failing to free her breasts from her dress' bust.

"Attends, Agrid!," she responded, breaking away from the man who was attempting rip off her dress with his mouth. Using a great deal of force to push Hagrid off of her, Olympe sat up from the end of the bed to turn around and stare right at Hagrid. Slowly and sensually, she began unlacing the back of her black satin dress until it slid from her body revealing her figure.

Hagrid lay there speechless as he took in the sight of her; the Beauxbaton headmistress was standing in front of him dressed only in a casual black bra and scarlet lace panties. Contrary to popular belief, Olympe's body was slim yet feminine (in comparison to Hagrid heavily muscular frame.) Considering that she towers above every one at a massive 11'2, those looking up at her can only describe the headmistress as 'big.' However, the headmistress' legs were long and lean that connected to feminine hips and a narrow waist, all complimented by a firm peachy arse. Reaching down to remove her heals only gave Hagrid a better view of her bum, which made him want to reach out and grab it even more.

Mounting on top of him, Olympe could feel the excitement bulging in his trousers as he let out a deep moan. The feeling of her weight resting on him was a sensation he'd never felt before; she wasn't heavy by any means, but for once it was nice to feel a woman with presence.

Before Hagrid could reach up to rip her bra off, Olympe quickly cast a non-verbal incarcerous spell without even reaching for her wand. A thick rope hand been conjured out of thin-air to secure Hagrid's two massive wrist to the headboard of the bed.

"Ya' sneaky…" But a mischievous cock of her left eye brown caused him from finishing the sentence.

"Patience, 'Agrid." The woman said with a purr. Before he could protest, Olympe, who was slowly swaying her pelvis in rhythmic circles, began playing with her tightly wound bun. Hagrid watched with anticipation; he'd never seen Olympe with her hair down. Pulling out the pin that held her hair tightly in place, a thick mane of silky black locks fell past a few inches below her shoulder further extenuating her olive skinned features.

"My god," he moaned, bucking his pelvis up causing her to let out a girlish giggle. "Ya' need to wear yer hair down. It's breath takin.'"

Ignoring his demands, Olympe began to slowly trace her fingers down towards the front of her bar before pausing to give Hagrid a sly smile. Hagrid's mouth fell open and for a couple seconds as he forgot how to breathe. She could feel his massive heart beat pounding through his body. Finally deciding not to torment him any more, she unhooked the front of her bra to reveal a pair of firm breasts, each a little smaller than a trash lid.

At this moment she non-verbally untied the ropes that held Hagrid in place, only to have him shoot up and tackle her to the bed. Immediately he began to fondle each breast, both being a little smaller than a handful, taking turns sucking and licking each one. Soon the half-giant began to kiss his way down Olympe's torso until he reached the pair of lacy violet bloomers.

"Well, what do we 'ave 'ere?" he chuckled as he began to rub his thumb against her womanhood through the laced fabric, causing her to let out a deep moan.

"Agrid," she moaned reaching down to grab his hair. Understanding her invitation, the man quickly ripped off the lace panties and began to enthusiastically work his eager tongue around the inside of her inner labia. Teasing her, he worked his way around the inside of her flesh using his fingers to spread her folds as he worked his way towards her clit. Finally taking her clit in his mouth, Olympe let out a cry of pleasure as Hagrid began to fervently flick his tongue up and down with the occasional enthusiastic suck, causing her to intensely shudder. It wasn't very long until he began to move his finger in and out of her opening, applying slight pressure to her lower abdomen with his free hand.

Olympe was in pure ecstasy. She had no idea how long Hagrid had been at it, must have been twenty minutes or so, but it did not seem like he was loosing momentum or slowing down at any point. On the contrary, he seemed to be having the time of his life. It wasn't long until Olympe began to arch her back upwards, her long legs tensing around his shoulder. With one hand tightly gripping the edge of the bed and the other firmly holding the side of Hagrid's massive head Olympe began to feel herself climax as her whole body trembled before seemingly going limp.

Hagrid, whose beard had been soaked, looked up beaming to take in the sight of a panting Madame Maxime, virtually intoxicated from pleasure.

"Ye liked tha?" He chuckled as his gigantic hand wiped his wet mustache and beard.

Out of breath from basically experiencing the most intense orgasm of her life, Olympe smiled at the man who was wearing an expression that indicate that he had been enjoying himself just as much, or more, than she was. Quickly regaining herself, Olympe reached up to grab Hagrid's beard and with an affirmative yet light tug, she pulled the man towards her so that he was positioned above her on all fours. As she pulled him down to embrace him in a passionate kiss, she released a deep yet sensual chuckle before pulling his body upon hers.

"Lay on your back," Olympe said, breaking away from Hagrid's moist lips. Without a moment's hesitation, Hagrid rolled off of the woman underneath him, allowing her to mount on top of him. Hagrid, whose pants were still on, let out something that almost sounded like a whimper as Madame Maxime began to circle her hips on top his groin.

"My turn, 'Agrid." With this, Olympe began to slide down his legs until with the grace of a dancer, lying herself on the bed with her arms propped up on their elbows between Hagrid's thick legs. Teasing the massive bulge with her hand, she began to tug at the thick leather belt until it was unfastened, freely allowing her to unbutton and then unzip his pants. Grabbing the man's pants and underwear, she pulled them down teasingly until the object of her a yearlong curiosity was answered.

"Mon dieu," she gaped incredulously as Hagrid's enormous penis rose fully erect from beneath his pants. Hagrid's was huge, even in the perspective of the two half-giants. "I 'ave never seen one as big as ziz. Even ze charms zat past lovers 'ave tried to use... non… no-zing."

"I'm sorry, love," Hagrid said apologetically. "If ye don't want to I understand. Others 'ave al…. oh, oh my Olymp.'"

Before he could continue apologizing, Olympe had grabbed the base of his cock, which her grip only encompassed 4/5ths of the thick shaft, and began to lick his head like an ice-cream cone. Soon enough, she quickly licked the base of her palm and took his head in her mouth. As she twisted her hand up and down the shaft, Olympe heartily sucked his head, occasionally stopping to trace her tongue from his base back to his head before she continued sucking again.

Hagrid was transfixed on Olympe; he couldn't believe that the woman he'd been fantasizing about for months was lying between his legs with him in her mouth. Reaching out to caress her head, Hagrid's eyes met hers as she was kittenishly licking the base of his head, conveying silently to him how much she was enjoying herself.

"Oh, Olymp, ye look so… my… god," He panted as she began to take more and more of him in her mouth, attempting to take all of him. Succeeding in taking a little more than half of him, she began to move her head up and down his shaft, gaining momentum with each time she swallowed back down. Because there was no way she could fit all of him in her mouth, she began jerk the rest of his exposed penis, moving her hand along to the rhythm of her mouth. Hagrid's eyes rolled back into his scull as he let out a deep moan; not once in all his sixty-five years had any one ever preformed anything remotely close to what Olympe was currently achieving.

After ten minutes of having his cock being fervently embraced by Madame Maxime's large mouth, Hagrid gasped out, "O.. Olymp.' I'm 'bout… 'bout finished. O' keep doin' that. Pl-pl-please."

With his encouragement, Olympe began to suck harder while simultaneously tightening her hand to a grip that would snap an average wizard's neck and stroked faster. After a good thirty-seconds, Olympe felt a surge rushing through Hagrid's cock to conclude with a warm, creamy substance filling her mouth as he roared out in pleasure. Staring down at Olympe, Hagrid beamed when he saw her swallow the massive load he ejaculated into her mouth, while a little extra slowly spilt from the side of her lip.

Grabbing her from underneath the arms, Hagrid effortlessly pulled her up to him so that she was lying on top of him. Resting his massive hands in the side of her face, he rubbed away the small amount of cum flowing from the side of her lip with his thumb. He let out a deep chuckle that vibrated through her entire body when she sucked the little leftover off his thumb.

"What do you English say, 'Do you like zat?" She teased as she laid the side of her face against his neck, his thick beard acting like a soft blanket against her skin. Hagrid could only chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her, stroking his thick fingers through her long silky hair.

Laying on-top of him, she felt miniscule in his large muscular arms. Most people wouldn't notice, but where Hagrid was three times the width of a normal wizard, she was roughly a little wider than two. The fact that she was lazily relaxing upon his heavily muscular torso with out crushing every bone in his body, let alone causing him discomfort, made her feel at ease with her body. She truly felt beautiful.

"Luv?" Hagrid whispered a couple minutes later causing her to snap back to reality. "I could go 'nother round if ye want to continue."

"Oh, you can?" the giantess cooed she looked behind her to see that Hagrid's large member began to swell with blood once more. Giving him a deep kiss, she continued, "would you like zome 'elp?"

"Please, luv."

At his request, Olympe reached off the bed to fumble through her discarded robe until she found her wand tucked away in a hidden pocket. Without muttering a word, she lightly tapped the tip of her wand against Hagrid not yet fully erect penis causing it to swell rapidly with blood before reaching its full volume.

Chuckling Hagrid pulled Olympe back down to embrace her in a loving kiss and rolled her over so that he was on top of her once again. Massaging his hand against her already wet opening, Hagrid positioned himself so that Olympe's legs straddled upwards around him before teasing his head up and down her vulva.

"'Agrid, I want you now. I need you."

With a loud moan Hagrid pushed himself into Olympe, causing her to simultaneously gasp at the sensation of him. Feeling as though he melted into her tight warmth, Hagrid began to lightly thrust into Olympe allowing her to adjust to the size of him until she demanded him to increase his speed; considering his half-giant genetics, copulation often presented a difficult challenge with lovers if the proper magical measurements were not taken. So, he learned to always proceed with an air of precaution. However, to Hagrid's sheer delight, that was not the case tonight.

It was like their bodies were designed with each other in mind. Olympe's body moved up and down with the pulse of Hagrid's hips. Each thrust sent surges of pleasure tingling through her body, causing her to whimper out in bliss. Hagrid could not tear his eyes from the sight of Olympe under him; His hands were gripping the outside of each of her thighs, pushing her knees to her shoulders entranced by her breasts bouncing in rhythm of his thrusts. Occasionally, he would release a hand in order to rub her clit with his thumb, smiling at the sight of her jaw dropping and eyes squinting tightly in response.

"Oh… 'A… 'Agrid. Zis feel… Oh mon dieu" Olympe heavily panted looking up at him, before her eyes rolled into the back of her skull. Grunting, Hagrid released her legs and lowered himself on to his forearms, taking her head in his palm as he bit the base of her neck. As Olympe wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him, Hagrid began to increase his tempo of his thrusts, which was met with her moans of approval.

As though she weighed nothing, Hagrid flipped Olympe to her side and threw one of her long legs over his shoulder. Hagrid groaned as he took in the sight of the headmistress: her smooth olive complexion contrasted against his light skin made him melt. After a while, Hagrid flipped her over once more so that she was lying on her stomach, and began wholeheartedly thrusting. Grabbing her plump rear, Hagrid let out a cry of unbridled pleasure as he took in the sight of the beautiful hourglass figure of her feminine back.

"My god, O'lymp. Yer fuckin' perfect," he panted between thrusts, "oh… god."

With a rather rough slap to her arse, Olympe let out a small squeak before forcing herself up on her forearms. Taking the hint, Hagrid grabbed her around the hips as they simultaneously moved back until Olympe was on all fours.

"As 'ard as you can, 'Agrid! Take me 'ard!" At this, Hagrid tightened his grip on Olympe's hips and unreservedly began thrusting into her with power.

Neither of them had ever experienced such a sensation. Olympe, who was in a state of euphoria, couldn't decipher whether she was going to collapse from the pleasure or the power of his hips. Whatever it was, she was absolutely delighted to be overpowered by a man that made her feel vulnerable yet completely safe. Hagrid, who entered into a quasi-primal state, couldn't think of anything. The unalloyed freedom that he was experiencing for the first time in his life was completely liberating. Finally, Olympe collapsed forward under the strength of Hagrid's powerful hips, panting deeply.

"Ye alright! I didn't 'urt ye, did I?" Hagrid asked concernedly.

"Shut up and lay on your back!"

Hargid, whose fears were immediately dismissed, did exactly as she demanded. With the agility and grace of a ballerina, Olympe lifted her body and brought it down upon Hagrid's erection, straddling his waist as her hands gripped hold upon his thick, muscular legs. Hagrid left out a massive groan at the sight of Olympe settling herself upon his manhood. Leaning forward Olympe began to slowly ride Hagrid, giving him a view that made his heart melt. Grabbing her ass in his massive hands, Hagrid began to assist Olympe up and down, gradually increasing the tempo, transfixed as he watched himself move in and out of her.

"Do you like zez?"

"a-a-aye," Hagrid moaned in response. No longer wishing to tease him, Olympe began to increase her speed, riding him with fervor.

After a good bit of intense riding, Olymple, Hagrid still in tacked, managed to rotate her body so she was sitting on top of him with her palms resting on his vast hairy chest. Taking charge, Hagrid began to thrust upwards as he pulled her down so that she was laying on top him, as he placed one hand on her back and the other tightly gripping her arse. Olympe, who was at face level with Hagrid, held his face in her hands, kissing him deeply between deep pants of pleasure.

"O'lymp… I'm… I'm gonna… almost… there…"

Kissing him even deeper, Olympe did not jump off like Hagrid expected but rather she began to ride him with even more intensity. Still grasping his jaw in her hands, she whispered into his mouth, "Zen do eet," before kissing once more.

Hagrid, tightening his grip, began to thrust up like a berserker at her consent. It wasn't long until he felt his whole body tense and a wave pleasure surge through him as he fished once more in Olympe accompanied by a loud drawn-out groan. Panting and covered in sweat, Hagrid was unable to move or open his eyes. All he could do was carelessly caress his fingers up and down Olympe's back who was still laying on top of him. After a good five minutes of the two saying nothing, she quietly slid off of him and she positioned her self besides him. As they basked in the moment, Olympe lightly kissed his cheek before she began messaging her fingers through his beard.

"Your beard eez very soft."

"Aye," Hagrid responded lowering his eyes to glace at the giantess nuzzled against his neck, "O'lymp… I, uh, I finished… I finshed in ye. Ye sure yer alright with that? Ye know… the possibility o' gettin' pregnant 'n all."

"Mon amour, eet ez fine," she said with out a hint of care or concern.

"Ye' sure?"

"Zer eez a contraceptive potion I take once a month to 'elp with my cycles. I cannot conceive while I am taking eet. Zer is no need to fear."

"Oh, alright luv," he said kissing her forehead, "can I do anything for ye? Get ye anythin'?"

"Non, stop being so kind and pass me ze blanket."

Reaching down with one arm, Hagrid grabbed the massive patchwork quilt off the floor and handed it to Olympe who arranged it it across their sweaty bodies. Laying in silence, the two giants listened to the light crackling of the dwindling fire until they could only hear was the rhythm of each of the others breath.


End file.
